Patch 1.4.2: Engine Tune-up
Dreadnought is getting closer and closer to its open beta status, but before we finally get to that point there are still some slight adjustments to be made. What does this patch bring to the game you might ask? Most importantly it gives us two very important fixes that should make everyone happy: 1. It corrects the Credit system to the way that it was originally designed. The payout for in-game actions will now adjust depending on the Tier of the ship being used (this will net more Credits earned during gameplay). 2. It fixes the server stability issue that we faced during the last couple of weeks. It also adds something that some of you have been asking about, for a long time - a bit more lore to the game. Ship manufacturer descriptions have been shown a lot of love in this first narrative pass. Besides that it’s mostly a “behind the scenes” patch that squashes a fair amount pesky bugs and polishes the game. At the same time 1.4.2 sets the stage for more complicated changes to the game, while making the whole experience a lot more enjoyable on a day-to-day basis. Below you will find a list of the current bug fixes. Features * Manufacturer descriptions have been replaced with updated lore * Loading screen text has been replaced with updated lore Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue that caused an incorrect Credit payout after matches - now each ship Tier will grant a 20% bigger Credit payout than the previous one * Fixed an issue that caused recurring server crashes -'' Hallelujah!'' * Fixed an issue that caused the game to crash if a player had the DirectX12 mode enabled, the DirectX12 option has been deactivated for now * Fixed an issue that caused players to not receive purchased GP until the game was restarted * Fixed rare instance where the Orcus and items purchased for it could disappear after logging out and back into the game * Fixed an issue that did not allow players to respawn after their ships have been destroyed in Onslaught mode, because the spawn timer kept restarting * Fixed an issue that did not allow players to move after they have respawned - Movement, it turns out, is very important for everyone who isn’t an Artillery Cruiser main. * Fixed an issue that would cause the first ship slot in a Veteran or Legendary fleet to be weighted more in the calculation of Maintenance cost than it was supposed to. Now the calculation is based equally on all ship tiers in a fleet. * Fixed an issue that caused the game to crash if a player used the Alt+Tab combination while loading into a match - You may now go back to browsing Reddit between matches. * Fixed an issue that caused the game to crash if a player used Alt+Tab while the game is set to Fullscreen mode * Fixed an issue that sometimes caused the game to freeze after a training match * Fixed an issue that caused the Tugarin to not spawn when selected in orbit, before the game started * Fixed a rare issue that did not allow players to equip the Perimeter module (Trafalgar) * Fixed an issue with the wrongly priced Weaponbooster Pulse (Trafalgar), the price has been corrected from 43500 to 750 Credits * Fixed an issue that caused the ship info panel to not to disappear after a round of Team Elimination started * Fixed an issue that replaced Orcus’ primary weapon with its secondary module * Fixed an issue that made the UI unresponsive after GP conversion * Fixed an issue that caused the game to crash after purchasing GP -'' Oof.'' Hotfix 1.4.2b Hotfix 1.4.2c Category:Patch Notes